


Cat

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux just wants to get home and have someone waiting for him





	Cat

Hux decided that he wanted a cat, he needed someone or something to fill the emptiness in his apartment. He is just a man and he wanted to have someone greeting him when he gets him after a long day at work.

That’s why on this Thursday evening the first thing he decided to do after work was to go and visit the shelter. He wouldn’t buy a cat, he knows how hard shelters worked to protect animals and adopting a cat and making a small donation to  the shelter felt like putting some good in the world and put him in high spirit.

The highlight of the day was walking into the shelter and seeing the tall dark handsome man at the reception. Hux should ask if he can take a volunteer with the cat too.

The guy looked up when he heard the door open and he looked up at Hux, dragging his eyes all over Hux’s form and then with a smile he said “Hi, how can I help you?”

Hux hoped he wasn’t blushing “I’m here to adopt a cat”

“Is it your first adoption?”

“Yes, I thought about getting a dog I used to have one when I was younger but I don’t have time for one”

“Yeah, dogs need more attention than cats” the man says.

“Can I see the cats?”

“Of course”

He followed the man to a big glass window where he could see cats in a room, most of them were asleep, there was 3 cats in a corner playing together and they all were adorable.

Hux heart melted and he couldn’t stop his mouth forming a little smile.

“Would you like to get in?” the man asked from his right.

Hux nodded.

When they opened the door and got into the room, some of the cats turned to look at them. He felt like he’s was being judged by some of them.

“Do you recommend a specific cat?” he asked.

“You said that you didn’t have a lot of time, I recommend an older cat it’s easier than a kitten” the man suggested.

“That makes sense”

“Good, usually people like to get the kittens”

“I don’t mind, like you said an older cat would fit better for me”

The man took a few steps and pointed to a cat who was sleeping on a high shelf.

“This is Millicent, she’s 8 years old and I think she’d be perfect for you” he said.

Hux got closer to them and saw Millicent, she was a ginger cat and she blinked at them annoyed to be woken up, her eyes were green.

Hux can’t help himself from laughing “You can say that”

Hux slowly raises his hand and petted Millicent on her head, she didn’t flinch away which is a great thing.

He could do this, he could get a cat. He needed this, he needed to feel that he wasn’t alone in his apartment.

“Looks like its love at first sight” the man next to him said.

“I do want to take her home” Hux said.

“We just need to send someone to your house to make sure that it’s safe for the cat”

Hux nodded “When would that be? I really want her”

“Usually we would send someone tomorrow but if you don’t mind waiting like 30 minutes I could come and check after I close”

“I don’t even know your name”

The man laughed “It’s Kylo” he answered, unusual name but it fit him.

“I’m Hux, I don’t mind waiting but if you already had plans I can wait until tomorrow”

“I have nothing planned and I can see you really want Millicent”

“The I’ll wait” Hux said.

After 30 minutes of Hux waiting, Kylo checked on all the cats and dogs before he left, they finally left the shelter.

“Do you have a car?” Hux asked.

“No” Kylo answered

“You can ride with me if you want”

“I don’t have a car but I do have a bike” Kylo said

“That’s nice”

“I could follow you”

“Okay”

The drive took 20 minutes and Kylo parked his bike just next to Hux’s car, Hux opened the door and let Kylo in.

“Nice house” Kylo said.

“Thank you”

It took a few minutes for Kylo to check around the house and he explained to Hux how he needed to take of the cat and told him about what he needs to buy for Millicent and what kind of foods she’ll need, most of the stuff could be bought at the shelter when he’ll pick up Millicent tomorrow.

“Thank you so much for your help” Hux said when Kylo finished.

“No worries” Kylo said with a smile

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yes see you tomorrow Kylo”

He closed the door behind him and went to make himself dinner, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to bring his cat home and to see Kylo again maybe he’ll ask him for his number while pretending that he might need help with the cat.


End file.
